La LeYeNdA rEnAcE
by Lititzschon
Summary: Seis medallones. Dos perdidos. Dos encontrados. Dos en la piedra. ¿Qué pasara cuando los seis se unan? ¿Cuando la destruccion llegue? ¿Podra la humanidad sobrevivir? ¿será el mundo de nuevo un lugar seguro de nuevo o esta destinado a perecer? reviw
1. Cap 1 DoS pErSoNaS dIsTiNtAs

**S: Bueno, bueno. Que bueno que lean esto. **

**D: Di lo que viniste a decir.**

**S: bueno yo soy Syringen y esa gruñona es Drys. Juntas hicimos este ff y esperamos que **

**les** guste.****

**D: Solas también tenemos fanfics. Syringen tiene los ff Lily y el gran secreto ****Y Simples Recuerdos.**

**S: Y Drys tiene el fic El laberinto de la soledad**.** **

**D: No encantara recibir r/r**

**S: enserio nos encantaría**

**D: otra cosa si ven algo así: Nd. D. soy yo que pongo mi comentario**

**S: y esta soy yo Nd. S**

**D: ¿Algo más?**

**S: No **

**S y D: Esperamos sus mensajes. **

**o·****.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·**

« ~  La leyenda renace L Y J ~»

Entre el misterio y el amor... no hay abismos.

Por Lititzschon 

Amigas por siempre. 

Este fic esta dedicado de la una a la otra y a todos ustedes que lo leen. 

o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· 

Los tiempos lejanos a veces se mezclan con el futuro y el presente.  Cuando esto ocurre el equilibrio se rompe. Para terminar con estas fracturas del tiempo un mago creo un medallón a base de una piedra milenaria. Era tan poderoso el medallón que un brujo maligno intento apoderarse de su poder. Samarina la guardiana de la piedra lo encerró en el, muriendo solo después de apresarlo y separar los poderes de la piedra en tres medallones con distintas formas y poderes. No fue suficiente, el brujo intento escapar y para asegurase de que nada sucedería dividieron la piedra una vez mas. Los seis medallones pasaron de generación en generación. Después de un tiempo sus guardianes desaparecieron y los medallones se fueron al olvido. Solo quedaron de ellos una leyenda y el vago recuerdo en las mentes de los sabios. Hoy en día el mundo vuelve a correr peligro. Nadie lo sabe todavía, solo nosotras que he visto los acontecimientos futuros y pasados. Solo nosotras sabemos que el tiempo vuelve a fragmentarse. Que el delicado equilibrio esta apunto de romperse, que todo puede acabar con un movimiento equivocado. Con un segundo de diferencia. Aunque todo esto termine olvidado. 

o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· 

Has viajado en el tiempo... 

Mas te avisamos...no sabemos cuanto... 

deberás tener demasiada cautela... porque el pasado es tan aleatorio  que podrías quedar aprisionado ante sus tantos laberintos...  

Incluso nosotros, incrédulas...  hemos pensado que es seguro... 

Pero no confíes en desconocidas...

o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·· 

**Capitulo # 1.**

Dos personas diferentes. Dos mundos contrarios.

Son tantos los sentimientos que me rodean...

Todos destruyéndome por dentro...

Por más que lucho, no encuentro la salida,

El enigma del amor vacila contra mí…

Me pierdo en el laberinto,

Y este sentimiento loco y siego me ha aprisionado... 

Tu, solo tú 

Eres el culpable.

La lluvia caía sobre la calle y los techos de las casas. El viento silbaba por el rededor. Era una noche obscura de terrible tempestad. En la sima de una montaña se alza un castillo. Para cualquier persona como tú y yo sería solo un par de ruinas. Pero este castillo tenía su propio secreto. Era una escuela. Pero no una cualquiera; era una escuela de magia, donde habitaba gente especial dotadas de grandes he inigualables poderes. En una de sus grandes torres se escondía una de las cuatro casas del castillo. Una chica pelirroja se movía en su cama soñando algo turbulento. Ella corría por muchos corredores, todos parecían tener puertas al final, en su  al rededor.  Sonrojada ya por la carrera se paró y abrió la primera puerta que tenía enfrente, supuso que no tenía otra opción. Se vio a ella misma con un chico que conocía. Puso cara de asco. Esa debía ser una puerta para las pesadillas. Camino un poco más. Otra puerta atrajo su atención. La abrió. Ella estaba parada con sus amigas en lo que parecía ser el bosque prohibido. Algunas criaturas la rodeaban. Cerró la puerta y abrió otra. Escucho gritos. Luego una luz verde alumbro la habitación. La chica levantó la cabeza asustada. Estaba en su cama. Su cabello rojo le caía sobre el rostro. Sus ojos verdes escrutaron la oscuridad. Suspiro. Y puso su mano en su cabeza. Esa chica era Liliana Evans, estudiante de esa extraña escuela. Era una persona que tenía dos vidas. La mágica y la muggle. Dos vidas muy diferentes.

-otra noche mas....-Se oyó una voz.-una noche mas... ¡en la que no me dejas dormir!... Hasta cuando Lily? 

-Perdóname Danna....-

-esta bien, solo cállate y vuelve a dormir...-

Todos los intentos desesperadas de sus amigas, habían sido inútiles. Y era lógico, ¿cómo podían ayudarla si ni siquiera sabían que le pasaba?...

Una noche más paso. Como siempre, después de esos sueños Lily no había podido dormir. Las noches de insomnio habían comenzado desde hace como 1 mes...de 2 que ya habían pasado desde el inicio de clases en la extraña escuela Hogwarts.

Pero no era la única extraña persona de 16 años, de no dormía desde hace tanto... James Potter, un chico de cabello negro azabache muy revuelto, ojos color avellana detrás de unas gafas redondas y negras, estaba extrañado con el sueño que acababa de tener.

El estaba parado rodeado de monstruos, lo recordaba una y otra ves. 

***Flash Back***

Una chica pelirroja estaba de espaldas con un chico alto que usaba gafas, la pasaba con casi 2 manos.

-Tienes alguna otra brillante idea.- dijo mirando la criaturas que se acercaban

- no, es tu turno.- grito Lily.- Ya pensé suficiente.-

- No es momento para bromas.- grito el chico- No te das cuanta en que situación estamos. – Lily se rió

-Bueno- dijo James- lanza el primer hechizo que se te ocurra.- 

-¿Qué?- grito la chica.- eso es estúpido.-

- Solo hazlo.- Los dos alzaron las varitas. Una criatura salto. 

En ese momento James había abierto los ojos.

***Fin Del Flash Back***

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto dándosela vuelta en su cama.- ¿una predicción?- en ella Lily parecía soportarlo. Ese pensamiento le agrado. Le gustaba mucho Lily. ¿Por qué habían dejado de ser amigos? Lo habían sido; lo recordaba muy bien, pero por alguna razón se habían distanciado. Luego de días, con su dolorosa ausencia se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba. Era muy penetrante, verla vivir su vida... sin el.

Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.  

Eran como las 4 de la mañana, y a pesar de pensar que eran muy diferentes y que por eso se habían distanciado, Lily y James, se parecían mucho por dentro, y aunque lo negaban frente a otros, se extrañaban como amigos.

Su subconsciente seguía trabajando... seguían analizando que abrían sido sus sueños, ¿qué significaban? Tenían un sentimiento, extraño, de culpa y tormento...que les embargaba todo el ser... 

o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· o·.·´¯`·.·o·.·´¯`·.· 

**S: Sabemos que es pequeño**

**D: pero se irá agrandando.**

**S: Preguntas**

***¿Que son esas pesadillas?**

***¿Por qué dejaron de ser amigos?**

***¿Recibiremos reviews?**

**S: esperamos que si**

**D: Ponemos el siguiente chap también porque este es pequeño. **

**S y D: Adiós**

**Syringen A.L.C.S**

**Drys** E.A.C.R.


	2. Cap 2 El LuEnEs eS sIeMpRe El CuLpAbLe

**S: Te das cuenta si recibimos reviews**

**D: Si pero mal educada primero se dice Hola.**

**S: Bueno. (Al pueblito) Hola**

**D: ¬¬ Por favor no me digas que otra vez estas en esos lapsos tuyos de estupidez. **

**S: Bueno no te lo diré.**

**D: Bueno regresemos a los r/r.**

**S: Gracias a todas.**

**D: Bruja. Yo iba a decir eso.**

**S: Gracias por el cumplido. **

**D: No vuelvas a meterte en mi mente.**

**S: Es que tu mente es tan pequeña que es muy fácil.**

**D: No pienso responderte. **

**S: ¿Podemos responder los mensajes de una vez?**

**D: Si tú no interrumpieras ya estaría leyendo todas esas personas el fic.**

**S: Bueno entonces los contestare.**

**D: Yo primero. **Kerameika: **Hola. Que bueno que te gusto el primer Chap. Aquí esta el siguiente.**

**S: Clau:** Hola a ti también. Nos alegra que te parezca original. ****

**D: ALINE: ****Hola. Que bueno que tu vayas a poner r/r y si tienes razón tal vez haya personas que no comprendan nuestro arte. Y ya vez como continuamos rápido.**

**S: ¿Te das cuanta que les dijimos a todas "Hola"? No habíamos saludado ya. **

**D: No se. Es por educación.**

**S: Bueno unos anuncios. **

**D: Si leen este ff no sean malas y léanse lo demás que hemos escrito por separado.**

**S: El laberinto de la soledad de Drys. **

**D: Lily y el gran secreto y Simples Recuerdos de Syringen. **

**S: Prometemos que no se arrepentirán.**

**D: ¿Y si se arrepienten?**

**S: No saben apreciar nuestro arte. **

**D: Tienes razón.**

**S: Empezamos ya con el fanfic.**

**D: Si creo que será lo mejor. Y una cosa.**

**S: Nos gustaría que trataran de adivinar que escribe cada quien.**

**D: Otra buena razón para leer nuestros fics. **

**S: ¿Es todo?**

**D: Si**

**S Y D: En ese caso. Tercera llamada comenzamos. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  **

« ~  La leyenda renace L Y J ~»

Entre el misterio y el amor... no hay abismos.

Por Lititzschon 

Amigas por siempre. 

Este fic esta dedicado de la una a la otra y a todos ustedes que lo leen. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Capitulo # 2**.

El lunes es siempre el culpable.

Nuestros encuentros son, bromas del destino…

Bromas muy pesadas que no estoy dispuesta a soportar…

Es que si esto sigue así... terminare acostumbrándome a tu mirada...

Mis ojos se acostumbraran para ti solamente...

Y después lloraran inevitablemente...

Tu presencia se disolverá entre el odio, el rencor, y la desesperación…

Los  primeros rayos del sol acariciaron la piel de Lily. No hace falta aclarar que ella los esperaba ansiosa desde hace como 1 hora.

Se levanto, un poco adolorida y agradecida de que la noche tormentosa y aburrida hubiera terminado ya, abrió las ventanas de par a par...

-¡¡¡NO!!!...-se oyó de nuevo la misma voz de la media noche.- ¡¡Ya no aguanto!!- una chica sumamente blanca, con el pelo negro encendido, casi tanto como el de Lily, aunque claro, negro; con ojos grandes y azules obscuros se levanto de entre las tantas almohadas que estaban en la segunda cama de derecha a la izquierda. La chica era fanática de las almohadas, nunca dormía sin por lo menos 2.

- otro lunes... otro lunes... ¡¡¡otro lunes!!! ¡¡¡Que no puedo dormir, gracias a ti!!!- finalizo.

-¡Danna no seas exagerada! Es otro hermoso lunes que...

-bla, bla, bla... siempre dices lo mismo… ¡¡¡y todos los lunes los encuentro simplemente malos!!!

-¡tómalo por el lado bueno!- le contesto Lily entrando al baño.- ahora no tuve que despertarte con agua fría...

-no... Por lo menos, empezamos bien...-dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.- al menos hoy, no mojaste mi cama... por que con la fina puntería que tienes, ¡no mojas otra cosa mas que la cama!...-

-¡eso no es cierto!-se oyó otra voz, esta ves, venia del la cama vecina de la de Danna. Una chica con el cabello rubio rizado, muy revuelto, y ojos azul celeste las miraba con una sonrisa- yo recuerdo, mas bien... que el lunes pasado, te mojo TAN bien... que creo que hasta pescaste un resfriado... ¿o lo habré soñado?-

-si... seguramente tu mañosa mente lo soñó.-contesto Danna haciéndose la ofendida.

-pues no se de donde lo saco mi mente, entonces... creo que...aaaaaaaaaaah!- Grito de pronto.-¡¡¡aléjate de mi!!!... ¡Lily!... ¡¡¡ayúdame!!!...-

-Cassandra, si tu ya la conoces.- grito Lily desde el baño.- sabes que no debes decirle nada un lunes por la mañana sin que haya desayunado… y aaaaaaaaaaah!!! No… ¡¡¡no  a mi no!!!...- 

Pasaron media hora más, terminando de cambiarse, y tratando de calmar a Danna;  cosa que lograron muy fácilmente.

Caminaban alertas al Gran comedor, parecían esperar algo.

-bueno, como decía Dan hace un momento en la recamara, hoy es lunes... hoy hay entrenamiento de Quidditch...

-si, hoy es lunes... y como ya es tradición... hoy...

-bueno, bueno, ya esta bueno… no quiero hablar de eso por ahora...

-¿y si tomamos otro camino?... digo, para que la tradición se rompa-dijo Danna 

-¿Qué tradición?- dijeron las dos chicas.

- Nada.- dijo Danna.- Es solo mi mente enferma. Vamos tengo hambre. 

- ¿y cuado no?- pregunto Cassandra

- Cassy, cuidado.- dijo Lily pero era muy tarde. Cassandra se había echado a correr en el momento que Danna hizo un movimiento brusco. Las personas se apartaban. Lily las miró con un gesto de desdén. Todos los lunes era lo mismo.

- El lunes es siempre el culpable de que tenga que mojar a Dan  y que ellas se pelen.  No se como lo soporto.- Siguió caminado lentamente escuchando los gritos de sus amigas a la distancia.

***De nuevo en la mañana***

-SIRIUS.- grito por sexta vez un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises. – Suficiente. Lo siento.- sacó su varita. 

- AGUA- grito un chico bajito y un poco gordo.

De la varita del primero salió un gran chorro de agua. Calló en la cabeza de un chico que dormía profundamente.  Al instante  se paró mientras gritaba. 

-ESTA FRÍA.- 

- te lo mereces.- dijo James.- Eres un dormilón Sirius.- 

Sirius bufó. El era un chico alto, solo un poco más que Lupin y James. Sus ojos eran profundamente negros al igual que su pelo. Tenía un aire déspota y tranquilo. Su caminar se veía muy confiado, al igual que sus amigos.

-La próxima vez estará hirviendo.- dijo Remus, el primer chico que había hablado.

Sirius y Remus empezaron a pelearse, verbalmente hablando. Peter, el chico bajito se metió al baño para esconderse. Y James, aturdido salió por la puerta.

-Lunes. Lunes tu siempre eres el culpable.- miró a su alrededor. Enfrente de el estaba una chica con el cabello rojo que decía las mismas palabras en el mismo instante.

- Tu eres peor que el lunes.- dijo James mirándola caminar.- No te das cuenta de lo que sucede alrededor. No te das cuanta de que existo. Antes lo sabias. ¿Porque ahora no?- camino siguiéndola despacio. Sin perderla de vista. 

-muy bien jóvenes apresúrense que...

-…hoy es Lunes- imitó James. Todos los lunes, la señorita McGonagall, profesora de la asignación de transformaciones, repetía lo mismo saliendo de lo que creían era su dormitorio. Nadie nunca había entrado siquiera a esa aula, mas siempre la veían salir de ahí.

-¡ya oí a la profesora!-dijo de pronto Danna parando su carrera.- Entonces ya es tarde, vámonos a desayunar...- dijo empezando a correr de nuevo.

Como era ya costumbre, cada que oían esa frase, alumnos de todas las edades, corrían al Gran comedor. 

-valla, hasta que al fin llegan.

-si, perdona... ya sabes como es Danna...- dijo Cassandra, sentándose junto a Lily, frente a Danna

-¡¿¡¿¡que, yo!?!?!

-No importa ya quien tuvo la culpa, por favor... no empiecen a pelear.

-¡¡pero no le permito nunca a nadie que me levante falsos!!-

-excepto a mi...- dijo alguien detrás de Danna, que se hallaba levantada gracias al sobresalto claramente fingido.

-¡¡Black!!... dije a nadie y eso te incluye a ti el famosísimo Sirius Black "Don Juan" de Hogwarts...-

-que yo sepa todas se doblegan ante el...-intervino Lily

-y no olvides a Potter...-concluyo Cassandra.- ninguna, repito, ninguna le dice que no.... Ni tu, Lily... aunque solo esta con las mas populares...

-discúlpame, pero yo, no soy: "ninguna"… a mi nadie me intimida...-dijo Lily

-si, como sea, volvamos con Danna...-

-creo recordar vagamente, que a mi queridísimo amigo Prongs, tanto como a mi, nos OBSERVAN, ADMIRAN, VENERAN,.. Es un sin fin...- dijo Sirius, haciendo a un lado a Danna, algo brusco, para sentarse, junto a ella.

-¿alguien aclamaba mi nombre?- dijo James, sentándose de lado contrario de Sirius. Quedaron los dos aplastando a Danna.

-me huele a ¿ego?-Remus acababa de llegar, seguido por Peter, que como era raro, caminaba muy confiado.

-me sorprende de ti... común mente tienes un excelente olfato pero esta ves, te equivocaste; no es ego... es realismo.-

-ya esta bueno, es hora de clases...-

Caminaron una vez más. Dando vueltas por doquier, parecería que estuvieran perdidos; pero sabían y seguían muy bien su camino. 

-¡Oh ironía de la vida!...es la primera ves que llegamos a tiempo a clases por culpa de chicas-dijo Remus dando paso a las 3 chicas.

- ¿a que se refiere?-pregunto Peter.- ¿porque nunca lo entiendo?

-a que las chicas son la razón de nuestra tardanza, bueno, claro esta, menos de la tuya.-

-si claro tienes razón-

-¡buenos días! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, porque al menos yo no...-la profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar al salón y mirando con insinuación a los chicos inicio su clase.

-¡no me sale el estúpido encantamiento!... soy la única ñoña que no ha podido... –dijo Lily al bode exasperado de la desesperación susurrando por ultimo: -ya ni Potter...

-te equivocas… también Danna tiene problemas...-dijo Cassandra inclinando su cabeza hacia Lily, para mirar específicamente hacia una dirección.-solo que ella tiene ayuda... profesional, se podría decir...-

Sirius estaba ayudándola, pero más que eso, parecía solamente estar haciéndola reír y sonrojarse.

-¡eso es otra cosa, yo en verdad necesito ayuda urgente!-

-si quieres yo te enseño como...

-¿tu?... no gracias Potter, yo lo haré sola...-

-bueno, como gustes...

-¿porque hiciste eso? El en verdad trataba de ayudar...

-no estoy dispuesta a doblegar mi orgullo personal-

-como quieras.-

Lily se había quedado ya sola, en una de las bancas para dúos. Y su estúpida rana no se convertía en rata.

Cuando la clase termino, la profesora, tenía 26 ratas y una rana. 

El resto de sus amigas, pasaron parte de la mañana, animando a Lily, porque todo parecía querer salirle mal, parte de la tarde la pasaron en la biblioteca con Remus y con Peter

-recuerdan que era eso que dijo la maestra sobre e... e... Enamai... ene... 

-Enuma Elisha.- Lily corrigió a Peter 

-¡claro eso!.. ¿Que se supone que era eso?

-significa Dragón o en otras palabras: Dragón.

-bueno... ¿y que mas?

-Peter es tarea, y Lily no te la hará....-dijo Remus 

-lo siento, es que como se les ocurre enseñarnos algo que paso antes de que naciéramos.-

- ¬¬ 

-bueno, Peter, olvídalo... mejor ve a comer...-

-bueno, me veré forjado a aceptar...- Peter salió de la biblioteca feliz, estar ahí le hacia ponerse aun mas nervioso.

-gracias.-murmuro Lily viendo a Remus

-no importa, se lo que se siente.

-bueno, ya termine... me voy con... por ahí... –dijo Cassandra levantándose 

-yo te acompaño... con… por ahí...-le dijo Remus.

-bueno, Dany, creo que nos quedamos solas... una ves mas...

-¿Te gusta James?- pregunto Dana de repente. Lily dejo caer el libro.

-NO.- grito. Dan tomo el libro del piso y….

-CASSY.- gritaba Dana corriendo por todos los corre Una rubia platicaba al final del pasillo. Se volteo con cara de pocos amigos. 

-¿Qué?- dijo molesta.

- Me la tengo que llevar Remus.- dijo Dana que ya jalaba a Cassandra por el pasillo.- Luego te la regreso.-

La arrojo (Nd. S realmente) en un aula.

-¿Qué sucede?- grito Cassy furiosa.- No sabes lo que interrumpiste ¿verdad? Era muy importante.

-Tu vida amorosa me importa un pepino. - dijo Dana – paso algo extraño en la biblioteca. 

Cassandra se paró su intento de ahorcar a su amiga

-algo extraño.- repitió

- Si.- dijo Dana- Tome el libro de Lil y lo vi.  Vi un extraño medallón. Lo tenía Lily en el cuello.

Cassandra la vio incrédula.

- ¿Tú crees que...- dijo

- Puede ser- interrumpió la otra chica. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

- POTTER.- grito Lily entrando al campo de Quiddich.- BAJA. AHORA. 

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el chico descendiendo. Lily se veía muy enojada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Dan. Lily le extendió un papel a James. 

- ¿esto es cierto?- dijo el chico

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Crees que me lo inventaría? Además esta firmado. 

- ¿Qué sucede?- Cassy jaló el papel. 

Este decía:

_Señorita Evans:_

_Debido a sus malas notas en mi materia. Me he visto obligada a asignarle un asesor. James Potter se verá con usted a las 7:00 todos los lunes empezando hoy. Por favor avísele sin tardanza. _

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall. _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

Lily repetía cada una de las palabras. 

- ¿Te las aprendiste?- pregunto Cassy.

- Que rayos importa eso. Te das cuenta que todos los lunes son una maldición.- dijo Dan

- Si el lunes es siempre el culpable.- dijeron James y Lily. Se voltearon a ver.

- Te veré en el aula. Se puntual.- le dijo el chico

- ¿Y cuando no lo soy?- dijo Lily saliendo del campo de Quidditch. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**S: Bueno, bueno. Empieza la emoción.**

**D: ¿Qué emoción?**

**S: Olvídalo.**

**D: Olvidando. **

**S: Bueno el siguiente capitulo se llama…**

**D:…Porque las ratas no deben ser verdes**

**S: Clase de transformaciones, Peter es usado para experimentos, **

**D: Principios de la verdadera trama, algo de los medallones y **

**D y S: Muchas cosas más.**

**S: Preguntas. **

*** ¿Por qué es tan lógico que los personajes se gustan?**

***¿Qué son los medallones?**

***¿Es Lily elegida para portar uno?**

***¿Qué sucederá en las clases de Transformaciones?**

***¿Recibiremos reviews?**

**D: ¿Algo más que agregar?**

**S: No que yo sepa.**

**D: bueno esperamos r/rs**

**S: Si llagaron hasta aquí piquen el botón de GO  y dejen uno…**

**D: les aseguramos que no perderán nada haciéndolo…**

**S: Sólo nos harán muy felices. **

**D: Bueno un saludo…**

**S: de sus servidoras…**

**Drys**   E.A.C.R.****

**y**** Syringen.  A.L.C.S******


	3. Cap 3 LaS rAtAs No SoN vErDeS

**S: WENO.. WENO.. EL CHAP 3 AL FIN!**

**D: SI.. TENGO UNA &%$#@ DE TANTO ESCRIBIR!**

**S: QUE PASO CON ESA PULCRITUD DE PALABRA?**

**D: DE QUE HABLAS?**

**S: DE PULCRITUD**

**D: Y QUE ES ESO?**

**S: VEN, VAMOS A ECHAR UNA LEIDITA AL DICCIONARIO**

**D: DIC... DIC QUE?**

**S: DICCIONARIO!... ES UNA COSA QUE... SIRVE PARA..BUENO ES.. AHM.. ¡MIRA! ¡EL CHAP ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR!**

**D: ¬¬ **

**Capitulo # 3**

Las ratas no pueden ser verdes.

_Escondo mi cara entre mis manos._

_Pienso en mi error._

_Escondo de nuevo mis sentimientos con una mascara. _

_Pienso en tu amor._

_Escondo mis lágrimas en mis ojos. _

_Pienso en el dolor._

_Y pienso en lo único que no puedo esconder. _

_En el hecho que no puedo creer._

_Es que me he acostumbrado a tu risa, a tu sonrisa, a tu mirada._

_En pocas palabras, a ti. _

Un grito de frustración salió del aula de transformaciones. Lily miró con odio a la rana-rata que tenía frente a ella. 

-No puedo.- dijo 

-Si puedes sólo que note esfuerzas- le dijo James

- Claro que me esfuerzo.- replico la pelirroja.

- Bueno entonces ¿Por qué si eres tan buena en encantamientos no puedes?

- Me dan asco las ratas.- dijo Lily en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- ME DAN ASCO LAS RATAS- grito Lily

- Bueno, pero eso no es nada de otro mundo. – La pelirroja bufó.

- Es que a ti no te dan asco. Además se supone que debes asesorarme no sólo verme haciendo el ridículo-. 

- Bueno esta bien. Porque no piensas en otra cosa. Relájate. No importa si no te sale. 

- Bueno.- Lily respiro profundo y cerró los ojos.

- Piensa en cualquier otra cosa.- le dijo James. Lily se estremeció sin razón.(NdD. Como que sin razón?) (NdS. No, si tiene una razón muy grande) (NdD. En serio?, cual es?) (NdS. Mas adelante lo sabrás) James miró a la pelirroja. En ese momento podía observar cada una de sus facciones. Era muy bonita. Un mecho de su cabello caía sobre su cara. James lo quito con cuidado. Lili sonrió y apunto con su varita a la rana.

- _cambiate- _dijo señalando al animal. Abrió sus ojos. Una rata de color verde estaba frente a ella. 

_-_ Mejor. Se parece más a una rata. 

- Pero es verde. ¿Por qué no podía ser de cualquier otro color?- se quejo Lily

- Pero mejoras. Vamos a la sala común.-

- No, quiero intentarlo de nuevo. 

- No, te vas a cansar demasiando y…- se paró Lily tenía de nuevo su varita levantada. Hicieron mas de cinco intentos antes de la rata quedara de un color que pudieran tener las ratas.

- Ahora podemos irnos.- Lily asintió. 

- Bueno déjame guardar la rata.-dijo James mientras se paraba. Regreso unos momentos después para encontrarse a Lily con la cabeza entre su brazos. 

-Lily ya vamonos.- La chica no respondió. James se acerco. Lily se movió. James pudo ver a la pelirroja totalmente dormida. 

- James…- dijo entre sueños.

- ¿Si?

- …Gracias... y…

-¿Si?

-…Te quiero.

- Yo también Lily.- dijo el chico tomándola en brazos- pero ojala lo dijeras fuera de tus sueños... o los míos.

 Y se la llevo a la sala común.

- JAMES POTTER ¿QUÉ LE HISITE A MI AMIGA?- grito Dan mirándolos entrar los tres merodeadores y las dos chicas eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala.

- Nada! sólo se quedo dormida.-

Cassy se acercó.

- Tiene razón, esta dormida. 

- Bueno en ese caso llévala a su cuarto. – dijo Dan

- ¿Y porque yo?-

- Porque tú la cargaste todo el camino un par de escalones no será mucho. 

- Yo te llevo.- dijo Cassy. – Buenas noches.- dijo a la sala común. Luego empezó a subir las escaleras. 

***

- En verdad dijo eso.- pregunto Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- Si, a mi también me parece sorprendente.- dijo el joven licántropo

- yo también me sorprendí, pero era real.- dijo James. Acababa de contar lo que había pasado en el aula. 

- Entonces tal vez siente algo por ti.- sugirió Remus.

- Si y los cerdos vuelan. – dijo el joven Potter

- Bueno eso se puede arreglar- Sirius señalo a Peter que dormía. Al instante se convirtió en un cerdo.

- Ahora sólo falta que vuele.- Peter empezó a flotar. 

- Bájalo entendí la indirecta.- dijo James. Peter dejo de flotar. Si no hubiera estado la cama debajo de hubiera roto muchas cosas. 

- Buenas noches- dijo Remus. Recibió de respuesta dos buenas noches y un ronquido. 

Todo, en esa noche, volvió a ser como antes. A excepción del sentimiento escondido de emoción en el corazón de James. Él sabia perfectamente que no debía emocionarse y mucho menos ilusionarse. (NdD. Que no es lo mismo?) (NdS. Bueno, después de que lo analizas...no) pero le parecía inevitable, simplemente, no podia dejar de imaginar que Lily se lo decía, y cada que se imaginaba a Lily diciéndoselo consiente y en sus 5 sentidos, una explosión en su estomago lo hacia estremecerse. Pensaba que toda Lily lo hacia sentir cosas extrañas, incluso escuchar cosas que solo el corazón, en ese estado, te hacia comprender: pasos.

(NdD. Aunque no estaba soñando del todo, les aviso) (NdS. Cállate!)

***

"quien anda ahí?"

_de todos los seres, los mas perfectos._

"que?"

_nadie viene a nosotros.. nosotros vamos a ellos.._

_pero tu, tienes el "don"_

"que quieren?"

_de todos, el mas grande poder..._

"para que?.. cual es ese poder?"

_el poder, que da la vida eterna,_

_incluso sin ya tener alma..._

"no entiendo"

_ni nosotros... _

_solo un aviso te venimos a dar..._

"cual?"

_de todas ellas... _

_a una..._

_tu la mataras._

-AAA!!!.-un grito de terror pareció querer despertar a todas en la habitación de chicas. Una de ellas había despertado. Su cara blanca ahora estaba amarilla, tenia la respiración agitada y, gracias a la oscuridad, tentaba a sentir miedo; pero muy a pesar suyo, no podia, alguien le había inyectado una gran dosis de paz. Era inevitable que no se sintiera tan confiada, sin miedo a nada..y, nada raro en ella, hambrienta. 

Bajo con cautela las escaleras de piedra, y camino hasta las cocinas del colegio. Sus pies descalzos tropezaban de ves en cuando.

Había olvidado lo de sus sueño, pero recordaba, hablando metafóricamente, que se sentía inmortal. 

*** minutos después*** 

Comiéndose enorme panque de chocolate, Danna caminaba de regreso a su sala común.

Tenia toda mano llena de chocolate, al igual que si nariz. 

-Geko... que haces aquí?.- pregunto la chica al pequeño gato que ronroneaba en sus pies, era completamente gris con delgadas rajas blancas. Era la mascota de Sirius. Algo que le perturbaba ligeramente, era que el gato no se separaba de Sirius cuando este regresaba de clases a la sala común. 

La chica se inclino frente al gato, sobandole la parte baja de la mandíbula. Le dio a probar un poco del pastel que le sobraba; la respuesta fueron simplemente lamidas, en toda su mano. 

-¡basta!, me haces cosquillas.- susurro riendo 

-¿que haces aquí?.- 

-A!, no hagas eso!... me asustaste!.-

-lo siento, que haces despierta tan noche?.- pregunto el chico que acababa de llegar

-tuve una pesadilla y me desperté.-

-ha.- susurro Sirius.- que es eso?.- dijo señalando el centro del pecho de la chica. De su cuello colgaba un singular medallón de plata, el colgante era realmente extraño, y el centro de este brillaba al ligero toque que la chica acababa de hacerle nerviosamente.

-no es nada.- dijo escondiéndolo torpemente dentro de su pijama. 

-es muy bonito... déjame verlo.-el chico se le acerco con la mano extendida. En ese momento un recuerdo cruzo fugazmente por la mente de Danna.

[_... su poder es un imán para los  desconocidos, recuérdalo, una ves que hayan visto su esplendor, su delicado encanto los atrae sin siquiera pensarlo... nunca lo muestres a un intruso, pues terminaría delirando...]_

-¡no!... es, una cosa muy intima...-

-solo es un collar, déjame verlo!.-

[_utilizaran cualquier recurso, para solo tenerlo... por eso debes ser muy astuta, hija]_

-lo siento Sirius, debo irme a dormir...-

-buenas noches.- dijo Sirius viéndola subir las escaleras a máxima velocidad.

* * * *

- Dan ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?

- Por supuesto que si Cassy te digo que yo tuve una premonición como las de antes. Los Orints se me aparecieron.

- Y de que era la predicción.

- No lo se.- dijo avergonzada la chica.

- ¿CÓMO?-

-No fue como una predicción. Lo que sucede es que lo oí en mi cabeza y Sirius vio el medallón. 

- Pero se supone que no puede…

- Amenos que el poder este siendo utilizado por su dueño. Lo se. Sólo lo vio una vez y no lo volverá a ver lo juro. 

- Bueno pero que tu medallón haya funcionado sin que lo desearas es preocupante. Se supone que logramos desde hace tiempo manejar nuestros poderes. 

- Lo se. Únicamente hay una explicación…

- Un nuevo heredero. ¿Pero quien?

- podría ser Lily. Pero sería mucha coincidencia.

- no lo sería.- dijo Cassandra.- Recuerdas el día en que la conocemos. 

- Si.

- Bueno según lo que yo recuerdo yo sentí como si la hubiera visto antes. Igual que contigo.

- Pero te digo que es mucha coincidencia.

- No. Nosotras no sabemos al cien por ciento el pasado de Lily.

- Pudriera ser…

- Si ella pudiera ser la nueva heredera. 

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas. Afuera se escuchaban pasos. Toda la conversación había sido llevada acabo dentro de un armario.

- Saldré por el pasaje. 

- Sip nos veremos en clase. 

* * * *

Cassandra caminaba por el pasaje pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser realmente su otra amiga una heredera? ¿Tendrían que sufrir las tres? Se apoyo en una pared. Llegaría temprano. A diferencia de Dan ese pasaje la llevaba justo a la puerta de la clase. Miró el techo. Todo estaba lleno de telarañas. ¿Por qué les pasaba eso a ellas? ¿Estaban en ese peligro constante? Suspiro. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga no tuviera que sufrir tanto. Camino más rápido. Luego volvió a detenerse. Alguien corría hacia ella. Se giro, pero era demasiado tarde. Un muchacho la arroyó. Ambos cayeron al piso.

- FIJATE POR DONDE VAS.- grito furiosa la rubia. El chico levanto el rostro.

- Lo siento.- dijo

- oh Remus…- dijo Cassy enrojeciendo- Perdón por gritarte. 

- Bueno es que pensé que no iba a llegar a clase. Lo siento.- El joven Lupin la ayudo a levantarse. 

- Te acompaño a clase.

- Si gracias. 

* * * *

Mientras tanto un torbellino corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts

- No voy a llegar. No voy a llegar- repetía Dan mientras corría empujando y tirando a todas las personas o cosas que se hallaban a su paso. Una vez había echo un salto olímpico sobre el pequeño profesor de encantamientos. Luego había tirado a la profesora McGonagall al piso y había dado gracias porque habían culpado a Snape. Nada de lo que se interponía en su carrera se salvaba de un codazo o de un golpe contra el piso. Llego jadeando a la clase de Transformaciones. Y se paró en la puerta. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde había dejado su mochila? Un grito salió de su baca. En el armario. Levantó su varita.

- CUIDADO- grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. (Nd.D que era mucho) (Nd.S ¿y a quien le importa?) (Nd.D A mi) (Nd.S ¬¬)

- ACCIO MOCHILA- grito unos minutos después una mochila azul estaba a los pies de Danna. Entro al aula con paso rápido y se sentó junto a Lily. Unos segundos después entro Cassy acompañada de Remus. 

- ¿Dónde esta la profesora?- pregunto James

- Ni idea pero ya quiero mostrarle que puedo convertir una rata en rana. 

- Perdonen mi retraso.- dijo la profesora entrando.- Es que el señor Snape me arroyo en el camino y luego fui golpeada por una mochila.- Dan oculto su cara entre sus manos. Estaba del color rojo. 

- Bueno hoy convertiremos un gato en un cojín. Lo haremos en parejas. Evans- Potter. Lupin- Harper (N.d.S  Cassandra), Black- Cantón (Nd.D Danna)- y así siguió la lista.

- Bien señorita Evans veo que su clase a funcionado.- Lily asintió. 

- Bueno espero que para esta tarde pueda mostrarme la rata convertirse en rana. – Lily volvió a asentir y salió. 

- James tienes que ayudarme, McGonagall quiere que haga una prueba

- Pero no tengo ratas.

- Busca una seguro que la encuentras. Por favor.- dijo la chica poniendo cara de perrito en desgracias. 

- Bueno. Espérame en la sala común.

- PETER- grito James. El chico gordo volteo James lo jalo a un armario. 

- Conviértete.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Conviértete en rata. 

- Si.- dijo Peter. Sonó un chasquido en el lugar de Peter había una rata.

- Bueno no quiero que te conviertas. - dijo James tomándolo. Lily miró la rata

- No es un poco…. Gorda. – (Nd.S en eso no se equivoca) (Nd.D de acuerdo contigo)

- A no te preocupes lo que pasa es que la encontré en las cocinas. Bueno conviértela. – La rata se volteo a James y chillo. 

- ¿Qué pasa?- el chico se lazó de hombros.

- Bueno  _cambiate- _La rata se convirtió en una rata verde. Esta sólo chillo. 

- _cambiate- _repitió la chica. En el lugar de Peter había una rana. Lily empezó a dar brincos. 

- Lo logre.- dijo – Gracias. – le dedico una sonrisa a James.

-Que bueno ahora conviértela de nuevo en rata- Lily, lo miró

- ¿Por qué?

- Para ver si ya lo dominas.

- Bueno. 

* * * * *

-JAMES SIGO DE COLOR VERDE.- grito Peter saliendo del baño totalmente mojado. 

- ¿Cómo te atreviste por una chica hiciste que me usaran como conejillo de indias?

- Mas bien como rata de Hogwarts.

- No es graciosos Sirius. Soy de color verde.

Lily había logrado pasar a Peter de una rana a una rata pero esta seguía siendo verde.

- Se te pasará en unas horas… eso espero.

- ESO ESPERAS. ¿Pero que voy a hacer yo durante esas horas?

- ¿Decir que es un nuevo estilo?

- ¬¬ no lo dieses en serio ¿verdad?

- Bueno…

- SIRIUS.

(Nd.S son un poco infantiles ¿no crees?) (Nd.D Pero Sirius es tan lindo) (Nd.S ¬¬ ¿y que tiene que ver eso?) (Nd.D no se pero es la verdad) (Nd.S ¬¬)

- Bueno enserio ¿Qué hago?

- ¿fingir que estas enfermo?

- O decir que mutaste.

- JAMES.- una pelirroja entro al cuarto -¿Peter?- dijo viendo al chico. -¿Por qué estas de color verde?

- Fallas técnicas… en el cerebro de un amigo. 

- A bueno. PASE- le grito a James.- Me concentre mucho y lo logré a la primera. Sabes me imagine a esa pobre rata verde y me dije: no pobre mejor que sea como una rana completa. Es que me dio pena la rata que no pude desconvenir se veía tan triste.

Sirius echo a reír.

- ¿Qué le pasa?-

- fallas en su cerebro. Un golpe cuando era pequeño, un derramamiento ya sabes.- Lily asintió. 

- Bueno sólo venía a decirte que te debo una. Cuando quieras o necesites algo sólo pídelo. – Luego salió.

James miró la puerta embobado.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir?- le pregunto Sirius

- Si

- ¿Qué?- 

- Peter eres tonto o te haces- (Nd.S ¿contestamos esa pregunta?) (Nd.D no lo creo todos saben la respuesta) (Nd.S, D SI)

- Quiere decir que nuestro amigo podrá pedirle que salga con el. 

- y ella no podrá negarse

- ¿y?

- ¿Peter no te has dado cuanta de que a James le gusta Lily Evans?

-Emmm… No.

(Nd.D realmente es tonto) (Nd.S ¿no te habías dado cuneta?) (Nd.D si peor quería destacarlo)

- Bueno Peter en ese caso quédate como estas. Y por cierto sigues verde.

- Ya lo se. No soy tonto.- (Nd.D, S ¿¿No??)

- Bueno entonces quítate el color. Con agua.

- Bueno.- dijo el chico volviendo a entrar al baño.

- ¿y que harás?

- Secreto querido Padfood. Secreto.

D: ME DIRAS?

S: QUE?

D: QUE ES UN DICCIONARIO

S: OH!.. MIRA, EL FIN DEL CHAP!.. BUENO LECTORAS NOS DESPEDIMOS!...

D: ANDREA?

S: ESPERAMOS SUS R/R!

D: ESTAS EVITANDOME?

S: NO ESCUCHARON.. MURMULLOS POR AHI?

D: LO HACES VERDAD?

S: HO DIOS!... DONDE ESTAN MIS PIES?.. NO VEO MIS PIES!

D: ESTAN EN TUS ZAPATOS

S: NO.. SALIERON CORRIENDO POR ALLI!

D: HEY!... NO CORRAS! REGRESA!...


	4. Cap 4 La RuTiNa TeRmInO

**D: ¿que pensaban?: ya nos libramos de esas dos?**

**S: ¡pues no se les hizo!**

**D: bueno, ahora puedo decir: WooooW! Pensé que nunca volvería!**

**S: ni yo. Después de tus arranques... no, no, no**

**D: mis arranques?**

**S: si, tus arranques!**

**D: estas segura de lo que dices?**

**S: completamente**

**D: creo que te afecto eso de no escribir seguido**

**S: no será eso lo que te paso a ti?**

**D: a mi?**

**S: no, al vecino!**

**D: tenemos vecino?**

**Capitulo # 4**

La rutina termino.

_De donde salió este sentimiento…_

_Que oprime mi pecho…_

_Que me hace sentir dolor cuando no estas._

_Me he dado cuenta. Ya no lo puedo ocultar._

_Eres demasiado para mí..._

_Lo ocupas todo._

_Cada pensamiento, _

_Cada sentimiento,_

_Cada reacción que hay en mi cuerpo es gracias a ti._

_Si ya no estuvieras estoy seguro_

_Moriría aquí.  _

Lily miró a Danna dormida. Suspiro. Alzó su varita y le mojo. La chica brinco.

- Lily… por Merlín… ¿Qué haces? 

- Pensé que te gustaría una cama de agua.

- UNA CAMA DE AGUA.

- Dan baja el volumen algunas personas tratamos de dormir. – dijo Cassandra sacando la cabeza. 

- Si claro

- Si Dan Inglaterra te lo agradecerá. Cierra la boca. 

- No, no. ¿Por qué ella puede dormir y yo no?- le pregunto a Lily. 

- Porque ella no tarda mucho en vestirse.

- Además con el ruido que hacen ya estoy despierta.- Cassandra las miró con reprobación.

- Me gusta tu cama. ¿Es un nuevo modelo? ¿De casualidad se llama lo que el sueño creo?

- Cállate Cassandra. –Dan miró su cama- Lily mis almohadas tardaran siglos en secar.

- ¿Qué sucede no puedes dormir si mas de una?-

- No, no puedo.

- se que es lunes – suspiro Lily.- se que es costumbre pero por esta semana podrían cerrar la boca. 

- No – 

Lily grito. Y Salió por la puerta.

- ¿Se enojado?

- Por supuesto que si tenemos que comportarnos ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Enserio?

- No

- Dan. 

- ¿Si?

- Olvídalo.

- Ok.  

~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~ 

- OYE LILY.- el chico Potter corría por el pasillo para alcanzar a la pelirroja. Está se volteo. 

- ¿Si?

- Quiero decirte algo. Ven.- dijo metiéndola a un aula.

- ¿Qué?

- Me gustaría que vinieras a Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana que tengamos salida.

- Yo…- dijo la chica sin saber que responder. 

- Me debes una.- Lily se puso pálida.

- Está bien. Iré contigo. 

- Gracias. – dijo el chico. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily y salió.

La pelirroja se llevo su mano a su mejilla. Una vez más tuvo un escalofrío. Sintió como se sonrojaba. 

- Lily Evans vuelve a la realidad es James Potter.- dijo para luego salir por la puerta.

-LILY- escucho una voz que la llamaba. Cassandra y Danna se acercaban corriendo. 

- ¿Nos perdonarías por lo de esta mañana?- dijo Dan

- Si 

- ¿Enserio? Ja! Danna te gane. 

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Lily confundida.

- Nada sólo una apuesta.

La pelirroja las miró con reprobación.

- Tengo una cita con James Potter.- dijo sin darle importancia. Los libros de la rubia cayeron al suelo. Danna se paró tirando a una serie de niños de primero. 

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron las dos.

- Que…

- Si entendimos pero esto es… es… es… extraño.

- Vamos Cassandra tienes que admitirlo nos saca de la rutina. Por fin el lunes esta cambiando de idea. Ya no nos hará sufrir.

- Dilo por ti.- 

- Hay vamos Lil admite que es una tortura y que…- Dan se le quedo viendo a Lily

-¿no lo vas a admitir?

- Bueno…

-AAAAAAH nuestra  preciosa rutina se desmorona. La sociedad se colapsara. Todos moriremos.

- Pensé que hace unos minutos estabas feliz de que no viviéramos en rutina. 

- ¿estas loca Cassy? Un poco de rutina no nos hace daño. 

Sus dos amigas la miraron incrédulas.

- eso ni tu te lo crees querida. 

Danna saltó y se volteo.

- SIRIUS BLACK.-

-¿Si?

- DEJANOS EN PAZ.

- Está bien, que carácter.

- NO HABLES DE MI CARÁCTER.

- Lily, ¿la despertaste con agua fría otra vez?.

- Si ¿Por qué?

- No nada, eso explica su comportamiento.

- ¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO EN MI COMPORTAMIENTO?

-Nada cariño

- SIRIUS BLACK NO ME DIGAS CARIÑO.

- Como quieras _cariño-_

_-_SIRIUS BLACK. 

- ¿No se están hartando de esta discusión?. – pregunto Remus 

- Si- contestaron las dos chicas.

- Bueno en ese caso ¿alguien desea ir a comer?

- Según yo Peter, eso siempre lo dice Dan

- Sip pero ella esta ocupada. 

Las amigas de la aludida voltearon su cara. Sirius había levantado a Danna como un costal de papas. La chica mientras tanto gritaba y lo golpeaba con sus puños en la espalda del su "raptor".

- Si tienes razón esta muy ocupada. Vamos a desayunar. 

Se alejaron. 

-¿Saben que? Dan tiene razón, nuestra hermosa rutina se ha arruinado. Y todo es culpa de los merodeadores.

- ¿QUÉ? CASSANDRA-

- Lo siento Remus pero es la verdad. 

- Ella tiene razón.- Dan seguía siendo cargada por Sirius pero había dejado de gritar. De repente se escucho una explosión.

-¿Qué… rayos... fue… eso?

- No se James.

- A miren la perfecta Lily no sabe algo.

- Cállate.- dijo la aludida. 

_Después de la tormenta la calma_

_Después de la calma otra tormenta._

- ¿Qué son esas voces?

Dan y Cassy se miraron una a la otra.

_Después de la tristeza felicidad _

_Después de la felicidad tristeza._

Todo ruido en Hogwarts se había acabado.

Lily miró con miedo a su alrededor. Todo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco. Eran las ocho de la mañana y en unos segundos parecía que la noche había vuelto a caer.

_Buscamos a los herederos. _

_Poseedores de los medallones. _

_Con poderes infinitos._

_Con capacidades únicas. _

James miró a su alrededor. Distinguía algunas firmas en la oscuridad. Sabía que Lily estaba junto a el. Sabía que la chica temblaba de miedo. 

- Calma – le susurro al oído. – Calma. – Sintió como la pelirroja tomaba su mano.

- No me sueltes-dijo-tengo un mal presentimiento.- su voz era suave y quebradiza. 

_En la noche los medallones se ven perturbados._

_Les atrae nuestro poder. _

_Lo que antes era normal es ahora cosa del pasado_

_Buscamos a los herederos de los medallones. _

_Entréguenlos._

Danna se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas de Sirius. Con una de sus manos tomaba el medallón su cuello. Temblaba. Sentía una fuerza que la llamaba. Cassandra. Estaba junto a Remus, Peter había salido corriendo en busca de refugio a los pies de Sirius.  

- Cassy ¿Qué sucede?- La chica no le respondió estaba muy ocupada controlando las ganas de gritar que ella era una heredera. 

- Cassy. Clámate- Remus la miraba -todo estará bien. 

- Tu no lo entiendes.- repuso la rubia.- Vienen por… - Paro sus palabras fueron cortadas por un grito

. 

- LILY.- grito James Potter. 

-¿QUÉ PASA?- grito Dan de algún lugar en la penumbra.

- NO LO SÉ. SE CAY".

- LEVANTALA.

_Te hemos encontrado. _

_No te perderemos._

_Te necesitamos._

_Tú un  medallón portas._

_Tú has sido elegida/o. (_Nd.S esto lo decían dos voces al mismo tiempo)

Cuatro gritos se escucharon de distintos lugares del pasillo. Eran desgarradores. Como si alguien quemara cada parte de los cuerpos de las personas que gritaban. 

De repente todo se calmo. La luz poco a poco regreso. Lo único que se quedo fue el silencio que trajo el final de los gritos. Los chicos se miraron entre si. Danna estaba como ida todavía Sirius la cargaba. De su cuello pendía algo. Cassandra yacía medio desmayada. Remus la sostenía. Bajo su túnica brillaba algo. Lily estaba en el piso arrodillada con las manos sobre sus oídos. James miraba el vació. Peter temblaba en una esquina. Danna se movió.

- Lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir. Nuestra rutina término, se acerca el fin. 

Nadie dijo nada después de esas palabras.

-a que te refieres con que se acerca el fin?

-es.. una... es una tonta, solo esta asustada- Cassandra se acerco a Lily tambaleándose, estuvo a punto de caerse, pero llego hasta con ella. Del cuello de Lily pendía un medallón, plateado con símbolos extraños. Cassandra la miraba incrédula, estaba mas pálida y parecía de piedra.

-no.. no puede ser.-

-que pasa?.-

Cassandra reacciono brutamente, no queria que nadie viera ese medallón, solo intento inútilmente de cubrirlo; abrazo a Lily para que nadie viera lo que colgaba en medio de ellas, brillando.

-na-na-na-nada... solo, tiene miedo.-

-tengo clases. Debo irme.- Peter salió corriendo mas rápido de lo que jamas pudieran haberlo visto.

-típico de Peter.- dijo Sirius después de un silencio de miradas

-váyanse- 

-¿qué?-

-¡que se vayan!.- Lily seguía en su posición pero daba la impresión de que la cólera se le salía hasta por las orejas (Nd.D: eso se puede?) (Nd.S: yo que se?!?!?!) Cassandra soltó lentamente a Lily después que todos se hubiesen ido.

-tu sabias de esto.-susurro Lily

-yo?... saber que?.-

-no te hagas la ingenua... me lo dijeron todo.- Lily callo por unos segundos para proseguir.- tu sabias de la existencia de estos... medallones, sabias que me lo entregarían.-

-te equivocas Lily.- escucharon una tercera vos proveniente del pasillo continuo. Era de Danna.-Lily, Cassandra no sabia nada, yo si.-

-y porque no me dijiste nada?.-

-de que serviría?.- dijo Cassandra

-como una advertencia. Esos monstruos te... te... te....-

-no hace falta que lo digas... a nosotras nos visitan con frecuencia.-

-¿nosotras?.. ¿qué significa eso?.-pregunto desconcertada Lily

-que nosotras también tenemos medallones.-

Fin del capitulo 4

**D: WOOOOW!**

**S: bueno, esto si es raro: que les pareció que Cassandra y Danna tuvieran medallones?, ya se las olían, no?**

**D: WOOOOW!**

**S: en fin, nos da gusto haber regresado, no es cierto?  
D: WOOOOW!**

**S: yo se que si *¬¬***

**D:  WOOOOW!**

**S: el próximo chap, estará ****_interesante_, yo se lo que les digo!!!**

**D: WOOOOW!**

**S: nos vemos!!**

**D: ¿qué ya acabo?, no me dejaste decir nada!!**

**S: suspiro, largo y resignado!**


End file.
